The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Hallow Sisters On My Mind
Summary: Esmerelda gave up her powers in place of Ethel and killed the founding stone for Sybil. But how far will she go in order to protect Ethel or Sybil? Maybe far enough for it to have tragic consequences. RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1 - Summer Day

A/N: An story which will not be to much longer. Based on the stargate time traveler's last chapter of 'Trauma'. I hope you enjoyed.

* * *

 **The Ultimate Sacrifice**

* * *

Chapter One

 **Summer Day**

Esmerelda popped her head around the corner and saw the coast was clear and then turned her head back to monitor to the girl stood behind her before walking around the corner and breathing a sigh of relief they had made it without getting caught. If they hadn't they would of gotten into serious trouble.

It was the summer holidays and the two blonde girls were glad to feel the July weather on their faces. Despite it being the holidays they had not gotten out much because their parents did not every take them out anywhere so Esmerelda and Ethel had sneaked out of their mansion. Sybil was young and didn't like to be out by herself and she was spending the night at Beatrice's house along with Clarice so there two elder girls used that day to sneak out. It hadn't being difficult either.

Mr and Mrs Hallow were working, not stopping for a second even during the summer holidays and they would be gone for hours as they had flown up north somewhere to have a meeting with a friend, it was a long trip so the girls had hours to kill. The servants were easy to sneak past as they were distracted so it had not taken them long to sneak out and after the year they had had they were looking forward to spending time together.

Esmerelda had magic again but she had taken it from the founding stone to rescue Sybil because she was about to fall of the roof. After this the stone died and the entire castle had started to freeze. Once everything was resolved Esmie and Ethie were so happy she had magic again but they both agreed they had enough adventure for around four years. Next year they were planning on the end of year being calm unlike the previous two.

Ethel smiled at her sister as she walked next to her on the pavement. It was bright and beautiful and people were walking around happily enjoying the sunshine in skimpy clothing and sunglasses. Even Ethel was put into a good mood by this weather and smiled at her sister.

"It feels so good to be out" Ethel said even if she was boiling to death as she suspected her sister was also. Mr and Mrs Hallow were strict. They did not like 'revealing' clothes not even something like bare legs was appropriate to them so the girls were in long formal dresses. Both girls wished they could be in a t-shirt and shorts like the girls around them but they didn't even own any they could of sneaked out of the house.

"Yes, we need to try do this more often, why don't we go to the park? It will be beautiful this time of year" Esmerelda suggested and Ethel nodded in agreement as they started to walk to their local park area.

* * *

It was full of families with little kids who were eating ice-creams and getting more on their face than in their mouths but neither girls mood dismissed by this. They found an empty area of grass and lay down, enjoying the feel of the summer sun. They both lay on the grass for a while, just enjoying being out in the beautiful weather when Ethel spoke up.

"Do you have any money? We need an ice-cream" Ethel said wiping sweat of her brow to prove her point of needing to cool down. Esmie reached into her pocket pulling out a couple of pound coins and then both girls rushed to the cafe to get their ice creams.

"Sybil is going to hate us for this" Ethel commented as they waited in the long queue for their ice-cream and Esmie nodded.

"I will buy her one some other time" Esmerelda said knowing Sybil will not be happy they had an ice-cream without her.

They waited for a good ten minutes and finally they were at the front. Esmerelda brought two vanilla ice-creams with flakes and sprinkles and then they sat in the shade to eat them.

"Mum and dad always buy me strawberry, I don't know why they think I like strawberry ice-cream, I never have" Ethel commented as she licked her ice-cream happy it was her favourite flavour.

"Mum and dad think we like a lot of food we hate" Esmerelda pointed out and Ethel had to nod in agreement. She thought of some of the dinners they were forced to eat and shuddered at the thought.

"That is a good point" Ethel replied licking her ice- cream and Esmerelda ate hers too but sighed.

"You know for all the money we have you would think mum and dad would get a swimming pool, that is the perfect way to cool off, I wish we had a swimming pool" Esmerelda said as she sweated from the heat.

"You know why we don't, mum and dad think swimming costumes are inappropriate" Ethel said before putting on a high pitched voice. "I mean imagine someone came over whilst you were in the pool and they saw you dressed like that, what would they think?" Ethel said doing a really good expression of her mother.

"Why do they have to be so strict?" It is stupid" Esmerelda replied annoyed as she knew Ethel was right.

"That is mum and dad for you, did you hear dad tell me off yesterday as he said my skirt was to short….it was at my ankles but he said no skin should be exposed" Ethel told her sister remembering that her father had being most displeased by that.

Esmerelda smiled then. She got an idea and as she finished off her ice-cream, she pulled her skirt higher, exposing her bare legs to the sun and sighing in relief as she started to cool off. Ethel saw what she did and copied her not caring if someone happened to walk past and see them.

"Can we stay here all day?" Esmie asked her sister as she lay down letting the breeze cool her legs down and smiling.

"Yes, let's not move, it is to nice to go home" Ethel replied lying next to her sister.

* * *

Esmerelda and Ethel stayed out for hours in the park just enjoying the sunshine and their summer holiday out together like normal teenagers. They stayed until six in the evening and would of stayed longer because it was so bright out it still looked to be only around two in the afternoon but then the typical British weather decided to kick in and it started to rain.

"Ahh" Ethel screamed as she felt a raindrop fall right onto her eyelid. She sat up, Esmie doing the same and saw it was starting to rain.

"If only we could be in Australia like Grandma Josephine" Ethel commented pulling an annoyed expression.

"Yes but our summer is their winter, so it is winter there now" Esmerelda commented smartly and Ethel smiled at her but replied.

"As if it being winter will make a difference, it will still be nice weather" Ethel commented and the two girls stood up and started to walk home. Esmie cast a spell over them when she was sure no-one was looking which would stop them getting wet.

"That was super fun, shame the rain had to come, we could have stayed out longer" Ethel told her sister as they started the walk home.

"Oh well, we can do it again, bring Sybil next time too, she will love it as well" Esmerelda told Ethel beaming at her.

In order to get home they had to walk past the corner shops. Walking past Ethel stopped dead and smiled.

"Look Esmie they are doing a special on chocolate...can we?" she asked her sister staring at the chocolate in the window and Esmie nodded and rushed into the shop buying a huge bar of chocolate for them to share and a bottle of water. They ate the chocolate as they walked, remembering to save some of it for Sybil.

"I think I am going to have an early night" Ethel told her sister as she hid a yawn. Tired from the heat and how long they had been out.

"Me too, we need our energy so we can do this again" Esmerelda told her sister putting her arm around her before they both stopped walking as they heard a noise behind them.

"What was that?" Ethel asked and the elder girl looked around to see who was behind them but saw no-one. She had a horrible feeling someone was watching them and she turned around and started to walk faster, rushing them home even if they still had a long way to walk. She tried not to show her worry to her sister.

As they walked she could still hear footsteps behind her and Esmie told herself not to panic. People walk all the time it is not that strange but it didn't stop the girls holding hands and starting to run as they felt a horrible fear someone was stalking them.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Ethel felt a strange sensation as she if someone had given her a sleeping pill and she was suddenly groggy. Ethel fell forward from the sensation.

"Ethie?" Esmerelda said trying to hold her sister until she felt the same sensation and her entire world went black.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ultimate Sacrifice

RATED M FOR THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Chapter Two

 **The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Esmerelda felt herself coming out of consciousness as her head was throbbing. She suddenly heard a noise that made her heart ache.

"Esmie" she heard her nickname said by the familiar voice of Ethel who sounded terrified. Esmerelda opened her eyes and looked around trying to stop her vision from blurring so she could help her baby sister.

"Ethie...it is okay I am here" Esmie said as she blinked and her vision returned to normal. She wished it had stayed blurred because the sight that met her was sickening.

Both her and Ethel were tied on a bed, top to bottom, completely naked and Ethel was looking around with scared eyes. Esmerelda had no idea what was going on but she knew they had to get out of here.

"Don't worry Ethel, I will get us out of here" Esmerelda told her sister as she flicked her fingers awkwardly from where her hands were tied doing a silent spell. It was only then she realised.

"Ethie….my magic is not working" Esmerelda said trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Had their attacker knocked her out to steal her magic? Please not again she could not deal with being powerless again.

"Mine either" Ethel said worried as Esmerelda looked around the room taking a breath to try calm down. That was the first moment she took the room in.

It was honestly the most disgusting room Esmerelda had had the displeasure of being in. It was painted in a disgusting brown colour, the walls were covered in mould and the floor was littered with pizza boxes, take away wrappers and beer cans as well as old cigarette buds. Whoever lived here was a pig, and Esmerelda looked around desperately for anything that could help them.

There room was tiny and only had one window at the other end of the room and a white door which was the only means of leaving.

"Esmie..." Ethel said not able to say anything else as she was to shocked and scared to speak. Esmerelda was wondering how she could get them out of this situation, with no magic when the sound of a door opening made her jump and a man walked in.

* * *

A tall, gangly man stood before the girls. He had light skin and was unshaven, his hair was wild and mattered and it was clear he had not showered in weeks.

"Who are you?" Ethel asked scared of the answer "What do you want? Just let us go" Ethel said to him. The man laughed, and shook his head.

"I want you my beauties" he told the sisters, looking their bodies up and down and licking his lips as if someone had just told him they had brought him a chocolate cake. This made his intentions clear and both girls felt sick as they realised what he was actually going to do to them.

"Two for the price of one, oh it has being a long time since I had a good lay, I am going to enjoy this" he said laughing evilly.

"Where is our magic?" Esmerelda asked him not knowing why she was so concerned when she was told they were going to be used as a sex plaything but she wanted to be prepared. If this guy was a wizard he could really hurt them with magic.

"It is just a disarming spell, it will come back, couldn't run the risk of you two trying to escape could I?" he said to the girls. The attacker had no idea though the sisters were telepathic. Esmerelda and Ethel could both sense how scared the other one was.

"Don't look so worried girls, it will be fun and who knows? You might have a baby blasted into you when I am done" he said smiling evilly, making both girls sick to their stomach at the thought.

"Now who first, decisions, decisions" he said pacing back and forth as if trying to decide. After a few minutes he stopped pacing and stripped his clothes off. Both girls turned away not wanting to look knowing it would only terrify them more.

Ethel could feel the man walking towards her and her whole body shook from fear as he got closer and closer to her.

"I pick you first" he told the younger girl and Ethel whimpered in response, desperately trying to loosen the ropes tying her to the bed. Pulling and tugging against them as hard as she could.

"Aww don't be scared" the man said in a mocking way before laughing as he got closer to the blonde.

Esmerelda remembered when Agatha had asked her if one of them could donate their powers. Ethel had volunteered and Esmerelda had jumped in straight away refusing to let Ethel give her powers away. In that moment she thought she would never have to volunteer for anything worse than that but in the situation she was in now she knew it had not come close to what she was about to do.

"NO!" Esmerelda shouted as the man touched Ethel's thigh as the girl squirmed to try and stop him.

"YOU BE QUIET!" he shouted to the older girl as he messed with Ethel. He rubbed the girl's private area a few times and Esmerelda knew what she had to do.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ETHIE…..I ...I'll do it..." Esmerelda said causing both the rapist and Ethel to look at her.

"What?" the man asked her as if he hadn't understood what she had said.

"Please don't touch Ethel I beg of you...if you force me to watch you hurt her…...you must as well not let me out of here alive….I couldn't cope with it" Esmerelda told the man who smirked.

"Close your eyes then" he told her but Esmie carried on talking.

"Look …..you can have me instead…..rape me instead…..please" Esmerelda replied looking at the ropes which were holding her down.

* * *

"Esmie stop, no, what are you doing?" Ethel asked upset wondering how Esmerelda could even suggest something like that. Esmerelda ignored her.

"You can do whatever you want to me, do it as many times as you want….just not Ethie" Esmerelda went on hoping he would leave Ethel alone. She knew what she was sacrificing. She knew the torture she would go through but she knew she couldn't watch Ethel being hurt.

"Don't listen to her please" Ethel said worried not wanting Esmerelda hurt anymore than herself. She begged her magic to start working so she could do something. The man turned his attention to Esmerelda and walked towards her instead.

"What if I refuse?" he asked the girl now so close to her she could feel his breath on her face and smell the alcohol.

"Please ….just don't ….not Ethie" she replied. Esmerelda could hear Ethel in her head screaming at her to stop being so stupid, she didn't have to do this. The man had picked her and it was bad luck. Then the voices in her head were being said out loud.

"NO ESMIE, DON'T BE STUPID" Ethel shouted panicking about what was going to happen. The man smirked and started to touch the older girl. Roaming his disgusting hands over her body.

"Well I can't resist when someone is asking for it" he said to her as Esmerelda tried not to flinch under his touch. She was shaking but she closed her eyes just waiting for it to be all over.

"No don't! Don't hurt Esmie, have me please, she is a good person and I am bad, just rape me please I beg you!" Ethel shouted not thinking she could deal with seeing her big sister being raped. People thought Ethel didn't love her but she did love her so much and even though she was terrified she knew she had to be brave like Esmerelda and take it.

The man turned around and looked at the girl before scoffing as if he was over Ethel. "Shut up, you are just a stupid child, but your sister here is a woman, a beautiful one at that" he said laughing at Ethel and turning back to Esmie. Ethel realised then he was rejecting her, of course Esmerelda being older was more developed than Ethel so he was over the girl now and he only wanted Esmerelda purely then and the only thing Ethel could do was try and figure a way out of this situation.

The man moved so he was sitting on the older girl and got close to her face before speaking.

"Don't worry, you will love it" he told the girl who tried to keep her breathing under control, which was difficult as she knew what was going to happen.

"NOOOOOOOO" Ethel shouted trying to do everything in her power to stop him. She couldn't see Esmerelda's face but she didn't have to read her mind to know she was more terrified than she had ever being in her life. Ethel desperately tried to get free from the ropes, tugging even harder. Not caring she could feel her wrists burning from the rope rubbing against them. She had to save Esmerelda she just had to.

"SHUT UP KID!" the man shouted starting to get annoyed by her outbursts. He cast a spell towards her, proving he is a wizard and Ethel screamed out as she felt her stomach become winded as if she had just landed on it but she didn't give up tugging on the ropes. She closed her eyes to ignore the pain and pulled on the ropes as hard as she could, willing them to break.

"ETHEL NO" Esmerelda shouted looking at he baby sister with tears in her eyes. The man laughed at her evilly before he spoke.

"Now you are mine" he said laughing evilly and Esmerelda knew there was nothing she could do. She was trapped here and it was going to happen.

"I am sorry Esmie, I tried" Esmie heard her sister say in her head.

Esmerelda listened as she prepared herself for what was about to happen to her. She prayed for a miracle but knew it probably wouldn't happen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Torture

A/N: Chapter rated M for a reason! Mentions of rape and abuse you have been warned, this chapter has upsetting scenes so be warned. I do NOT own the Worst Witch or the Characters.

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Torture**

Esmerelda lay on the bed with her eyes squeezed tightly shut wishing he would hurry the hell up and get on with it.

"Open your eyes now!" the man suddenly shouted and Esmie obeyed. What was going on? Was he going to let her go, was he thinking twice about this kidnap. The man looked at her face and stroked her cheek making the girl flinch by his touch. He smiled meanly before speaking.

"Good girl, I want to see your face properly" the man replied evilly and Esmerelda gasped but quietly so Ethel didn't hear her. She could feel him at her rear entrance and her body shook from fear at what that meant.

"How old are you girl?" the man asked Esmie who was shaking so much she could barely get her words out.

"F..f...f.f...fifteen" Esmerelda replied hoping he would leave her alone if she replied as then he would not be angry.

"Oh...have we being a good girl or a naughty girl?" he asked her with a smirk but Esmerelda lost all her ability to speak in that moment. She didn't know what to say for the best. She suspected it was supposed to be a rhetorical question.

"No response?" he asked Esmerelda before he shrugged and laughed "That is okay, let me see for myself" he said to the young girl before shoving inside her hard.

Esmerelda wanted to scream out, she wanted to cry and try to fight him in that moment. She had being in pain before but none compared to this one of feeling him ripping through her flesh and virginity without giving her time to even adjust. Despite her age she had never done this before, she had more important things on her mind than sex like her sister and absent powers.

Yes Esmerelda felt like she could scream until her throat was raw in that moment but she knew Ethel was in the room and even when she was being raped she didn't want to let on to Ethel how much pain she was in, she didn't want to scare Ethel. She swallowed the vile in her throat and took a deep breath, trying to remain silent but it was difficult as the man shoved inside her and out again hard, causing her more pain by the second.

* * *

Ethel was looking around desperately looking for anything that could help them when the sick man shoved inside her sister. Ethel was the one screaming though not Esmerelda, the girl was managing well to control herself and only whimpered hoping Ethel had not heard.

"NO STOP" Ethel yelled at the man knowing he was hurting her sister even if her sister was trying to be strong and prove otherwise. Harder than ever Ethel tugged at the ropes but they were stubborn and weren't budging. She pulled and pulled needing to stop the man from hurting Esmerelda anymore than he already had.

Esmerelda was glad Ethel couldn't see her face because even though she was doing a good job of keeping quiet and keeping a straight face, her eyes showed the pain she was in and she knew Ethel would notice it instantly. The pain didn't get any better, in fact it only seemed to be more painful as he got rougher and Esmerelda could not help a few whimpers escaping her mouth.

"Oh someone is a good girl" the attacker said able to tell the girl was not experienced at this and loving the fact she was in pain. Tears trickled down the girls face silently as he abused her and she just prayed he would be finished soon.

Ethel tried not to look, she tried to keep her head turned away as her sister was raped. She did cry though, feeling useless because she couldn't do anything to help her no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't deal with this. Esmie had being through so much, why did these things keep happening to her?

Esmerelda kept her hands limply to her side, not that she really had a choice considering they were tired down. Ethel couldn't do anything to help her but maybe she could offer her some small comfort. She reached as far forward as she could and grabbed onto Esmie's hand and squeezed it, trying to help her be brave and trying to let her know she was there and was going to get them out of here.

Esmerelda squeezed Ethel's hand, at first she was terrified it was the rapist holding her hand but then she felt how small and soft the hand was and knew it was Ethel. She squeezed her hand tightly feeling stronger and not quite as scared.

"Be brave Esmie, I will help you I promise" Ethel told the girl in her head which made more tears fall out of her eyes as she heard it. If this had to happen why did Ethel have to see it, she wished Ethel was still knocked out and not seeing her being raped.

Suddenly Esmerelda felt something warm enter her as he came in her but was relived when he pulled out, though she felt weak. The spell he had used to disable her powers made her weak and then of course the rape didn't help. She could feel blood trickle down her leg and knew it was going to be bad.

"Mmm you are a good lay" the man said with a smirk as if he loved what he was about to say next "Now it is your sister's turn" he said to Esmerelda as he climbed off her and started towards Ethel instead.

"No...you said you wouldn't" Esmerelda said feeling stupid for trying to bargain with a rapist. She was to gullible for her own good and now her precious baby Ethel would be suffering the same fate.

"Please anything but that" Esmerelda said finally allowing herself to cry properly this was a nightmare. Ethel was going to be raped too and she couldn't do anything to help her. The man got close to her and smirked down at the girl, he loved being in so much control of her.

* * *

"Oh well if I can't have your sister I want another round with you" he told the girl climbing back on her.

"NO DON'T, IT IS OKAY, HAVE ME" Ethel said feeling her stomach drop as the man prepared to rape her sister for the second time. It was not just the fact he was hurting her but Ethel was not sure if she could take anymore.

Too late. The man did the unthinkable and forced himself inside the teenager again. This time Esmerelda did not have to force herself to be quiet, she would not of being able to scream if she tried. She could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker as she lost blood and the pain overtook her body and she knew it would not be long until she lost consciousness. She was trying everything in her power to stay awake. If she fainted he would have easy access to Ethel, she wouldn't be able to protect her.

Ethel started crying again. This was a horrible nightmare, it has to be, and Ethel knew Esmie was struggling to not faint, she could feel the grip on her hand becoming weaker by the second and just as Ethel thought the man would not leave her alone until he had killed her, finally she realised she might be able to save her sister as her fingers glowed as the spell the wizard has used to disable hers and her sisters magic wore off. She had powers again she could save Esmie. As the rapist was distracted Ethel did a silent spell and finally got the ropes of her arms but the problem she had was how she would get him off Esmerelda.

She was tempted to make the light fixture above her head fall on him but then he would fall on top of Esmerelda and crush her and the last thing she needed was broken bones on top of everything else. She suddenly got an idea for the perfect spell and cast her fingers at his back watching as he turned into a snail before her eyes. She smiled and picked the snail up, throwing it on the floor so it was away from her precious sister and then Ethel rushed to her sister needing to help her. She crawled over to the other side of the bed as fast as she could not caring they were both still naked. She had more important things to worry about than that.

* * *

"Esmie….can you hear me?" Ethel asked her worried. The elder had her eyes close and she was not sure if she had fainted. She had her head on the pillow as if she was asleep.

"Ethie" Esmerelda replied moving her head from side to side in a dazed state.

"It is going to be okay now, I am going to get us out of here, he won't hurt you again" Ethel said to her sister before she let go of her to go and find their clothes.

"Ethie...Ethie" Esmerelda said not letting go of her. She was worried she would get hurt if she let go and she was honestly scared, she didn't want to be alone.

"I will be right back Esmie I promise" Ethel said pulling her hands away and kissing her forehead to try and soothe her a little before rushing of to find their clothes.

She found their clothes in the bathroom which was just as disgusting as the rest of the flat and looked like it had never being cleaned. Why then the man had folded them neatly was anyone's guess but she didn't think to much into this right now. Ethel dressed quickly before rushing back to Esmerelda quickly.

"Esmie...we have to get out of here" Ethel told her but the girl looked like she was seconds away from drifting off.

With no time to waste, Ethel sat her up and helped her dress, concentrating on the task and not looking at her body, to try and give the girl some dignity that she had not had at all that day, she was her sister after all, she wasn't going to gawp at her. She also didn't want to see what damage the evil man had done to her, she couldn't fall apart until Esmie was safe. Ethel wished she knew the dressing spell but they taught that last, as they didn't think it was needed. It was something that made life easier but was not essential.

Once she had got her sister decent Ethel helped stand her up. Esmie put her head on Ethel's shoulder and Ethel supported her weight as she closed her eyes and used the transfer spell. It was risky as they could end up hurt if Ethel did it wrong or end up in the wrong place but Ethel could not carry her sister home so she took that risk and they both disappeared away from the flat, Ethel holding her sister in her arms as tightly as she could.


	4. Chapter 4 - Injured

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Injured**

Esmerelda and Ethel landed on the pavement and Ethel breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised the road as being the one near their house but the shifting of transferring took the last of Esmerelda's strength and she started to fall but Ethel quickly kneeled near her and stopped her head from hitting the hard concrete floor as she fainted. She held her head in her lap trying to think what to do.

"It is okay Esmie, you will be fine..." Ethel said as she tried to think what she could do. She couldn't leave Esmerelda here and her panic increased when she realised she was bleeding heavily. Her dress were bloody from the assault and Ethel knew she was badly injured. She looked around in a panic wondering what she could do when she saw a witch dressed in magenta ropes walk past. She wouldn't trust a wizard and she was not going to let this woman touch Esmie but maybe she could help.

"HELP" Ethel shouted. The witch turned around and looked at the blonde girl and saw the panic on her face. She could see she was holding something but couldn't see what from the position she was in. She rushed over and saw the older girl out cold and bleeding and had to refrain from retreating.

"Please help me" Ethel said starting to sob "I need you to call the hospital, please I can't leave her" Ethel said as she cried harder.

"What on earth happened to her?" the woman said concerned.

"She was attacked...please just do something!" Ethel screamed to the woman. The woman nodded before speaking.

"My house is just up there, I will mirror the hospital immediately" she told Ethel before running off leaving her alone.

"I am sorry Esmie, this is my fault" Ethel said holding her sister close as she waited for the unknown witch to return.

She came back a few minutes later, panting from running to her house and back and stopped in front of Ethel.

"They are coming" the woman told Ethel as an ambulance pulled up just as she spoke.

* * *

Witches did use transferring to the hospital but it depended on the injuries. For Esmerelda, it might cause more harm then good and it would be safer to drive there. Before Ethel knew it, a woman was rushing to her and Esmerelda and asking her questions before she had time to think.

"What is her name?" the woman said as she checked the girls airways and was relieved to see she was indeed only out cold.

"Esmerelda Hallow…..she is my sister" Ethel told the woman who nodded before asking her next question.

"Age?" the woman asked her as she checked the girl over some more.

"Fifteen…." Ethel said trying to stop herself crying more.

"And what happened to her?" the woman asked Ethel and Ethel started to cry more and just hugged her sister closely. She didn't want to admit what had happened to her.

"If you know what has happened I need to know so I can treat her properly" the paramedic said calmly. She could tell the younger girl was distraught and shouting at her would not help.

"She ... ...r..raped" Ethel said before covering her face with her hands and sobbing even more. Saying it made it hit home what had happened and all she could see in her mind was that disgusting creature all over her beautiful sister.

"What is your name hun?" the woman asked her and Ethel choked on a sob but did manage to reply.

"Ethel" the girl replied trying to control her crying.

"Right Ethel, I know you are really upset but we are going to help Esmerelda yes? She needs medical attention" the paramedic told her.

"Can I come with her?" Ethel asked as she whimpered.

The woman normally would say no. They didn't allow children in the ambulance and normally only parents but their parents did not seem to be with them now and the poor girl was so upset she didn't have the heart to tell her no, and it would be good for the older girl to have some support.

"Alright, but no touching anything alright?" the paramedic said as Ethel nodded as the woman was joined by another woman and they lifted Esmie onto a stretcher. Ethel jumped up and got in the ambulance sitting on the tiny seating available and clutching her sisters hand. The woman who had let Ethel come got in the back with her as the other woman drove the ambulence.

"I think it is best if we call your parents, what are their names?" the woman asked Ethel gently.

Ethel wanted to tell the woman not to bother. They were rubbish parents anyway but even though she knew if this had being her they wouldn't of probably cared or shown up they would show up for Esmerelda and despite being slightly jealous of that she knew Esmie needed support right now.

"Triton and Ursula Hallow" Ethel replied helpfully and the woman made a note of that as the ambulence drove on. Ethel saw the blood and if anything she thought there was more and started to cry again.

"She is bleeding….are you going to be able to help her?" Ethel asked as she cried. She was glad her sister was unconscious so she could not feel the pain. The woman nodded sympathetically.

"I am sure we will be able to, I am sure she will be okay, do you know who it was that attacked her?" the woman asked her and Ethel shook her head crying more.

"No, he was a stranger to us both, he kidnapped us and then…." Ethel told her trailing off.

"Did this man do anything to you at all?" the woman asked needing to know if Ethel needed medical attention like her sister. Ethel shook her head.

"No...he tried too...he was going to but..." Ethel said starting to get hysterical again.

"But what?" the paramedic asked her gently.

"My sister wouldn't let him….he told her to do it to her instead…..it is all my fault, she doesn't deserve this, she has being through so much crap lately which has all being down to me, I should have let him have me but I couldn't do anything" Ethel cried putting her head in her hands again.

The woman proceeded to stare at Ethel for a while in shock. The girl had taken her sisters place? With something like this? She had been in this career for years and years and she had never heard that before. In fact, when there was two people involved normally one kept quiet. It was a sad truth normally the other one kept quiet and allowed the other girl to be attacked but it was understandable, the girl was terrified. She knew nothing about Esmerelda yet apart from what Ethel had told her but she realised she was a very good person. She obviously thought the world of her sister in order to let herself be raped.

"I am not very nice to her...I am such a horrible person...why did I let this happen?" Ethel asked angry at herself for this.

"I don't know your past with your sister but I can tell you love her very much and this is not your fault, the only person at fault here is the man who did this" the woman told Ethel not wanting her to blame herself.

"I do...but I never tell her that...I have hurt her so much" Ethel admitted only now realising everything she had done to her sister. Tricking her into giving her powers to Agatha, pushing her away, blaming her for their parents treatment of her, tricking her into using the founding stone and making her sister accidentally freeze the school. Esmerelda had hid her pain and hurt well but Ethel knew she was suffering, she never treated her nicely even though Esmie was always nice to her. She hated herself so much for everything. She didn't deserve Esmerelda. If Esmie did not have her she would not of suffered.

* * *

Suddenly Ethel was sent out of her thoughts as they arrived at the hospital. She followed the doctors as they wheeled Esmerelda into a room but the paramedic who had been looking after her stopped her in her tracks.

"We are going to have to check her over Ethel, I am sorry you will have to wait in the waiting room" the woman told her. Ethel felt sick at the thought of all these people looking at her sister naked but she knew it could not be helped. She needed urgent treatment, plus these people were professional, Ethel trusted them not to harm her.

"Okay" Ethel said admitting defeat in a way glad. She was not sure she could have dealt with watching her sister being looked at and prodded by these people anyway. She only had one request though.

"Make sure you look after her like you would a queen...that is what she, just be careful with her, she is so much more than just another patient" Ethel told the woman. She wanted Esmerelda to be treated properly because she was to special to receive anything less.

"I promise she will get the best care" the woman told her and Ethel nodded not sure if she believed her but as after she had closed the door Ethel took a seat in the waiting room trying to clear her mind from the horrible thoughts and visions running through it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Breaking Down

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Breaking Down**

Ethel sat in the waiting room for a good while, trying not to worry herself sick about her sister. The nurse who had been so kind to Ethel came out and smiled at her.

"We are going to have to operate" the woman said bluntly not wanting to beat around the bush. She wanted to be honest with the child. Ethel gasped as tears fell out of her eyes.

"Why? What is wrong" Ethel asked knowing something must be very wrong with Esmie if she needed to be operated on.

"It is to stop the bleeding, don't worry we carry out these things daily, sometimes after a trauma we need to stop the bleeding ourselves or the patient could lose a deadly amount of blood" the woman explained to Ethel gently.

"I called your parents so you shouldn't be waiting to long by yourself, I will let you know when you can see your sister, yes?" the woman asked and Ethel nodded gratefully as the woman walked back in the ward and Ethel put her head in her hands.

She was even more worried now. How had this happened? She asked herself. They had been having a lovely day out together and then somehow they ended up in this situation. Ethel cried softly trying to be quiet so as not to worry anyone in the waiting room.

Ethel waited half an hour and then stood up to get a cup of water from the filter hoping it would clear her head a little bit. She felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to kill the rapist for hurting Esmerelda. She only hoped he never set eyes on her again, for his benefit not hers, as Ethel was not sure what she would do to him.

Another half an hour passed and then a doctor came out with a smile as if the operation going well meant Esmerelda was cured.

"She is awake, you can come see her now" the woman said and Ethel nodded and stood up following the lady. She felt nervous for some strange reason. What on earth did she say to Esmerelda? But she had to see her and walked through the doors with the woman. She pointed to a bed in the corner which had the curtains drawn and Ethel opened them slightly, making a gap for her to squeeze through before going in.

* * *

Esmerelda was indeed awake like the doctor had told her. Her eyes were opened and she had her head on the pillow. One of her arms was out of the covers as it had a tube in it which was supplying blood to her to make up for the amount she had lost. Ethel gulped. She always had a lot to say but right now she had no idea what she could even say.

"Esmie" Ethel said deciding just starting with her nickname was the best thing. She tried to keep her voice steady not wanting to break down in front of Esmerelda and make her recall what had happened.

Esmerelda turned her head to look at Ethel and smiled slightly. The girl was always so happy to see Ethel, just her very presence made her happy and even after what had happened to her she was so happy to see her.

"Ethie" Esmerelda said happily as she saw one of her favourite people in the universe.

Ethel looked at the girl's hand as if she was going to take it but she was worried she would not want to be touched after what happened, so she moved her blue eyes to Ethel's face instead before she spoke gently.

"How are you…?" Ethel asked not knowing what else she could possibly say. She knew it was a stupid question but she was at a loss as to what else she could say to her.

If anyone else had asked her that Esmie probably would of lashed out at them but Esmie knew Ethel and knew the way she meant it. She obviously knew she wasn't okay she was asking how she was after the operation, not the rape.

"Alright…..it is a bit painful but that is to be expected" Esmerelda replied as she saw Ethel looking at her hand again and grabbed onto hers. She knew Ethel was trying not to scare her but the rape had not stopped her wanting to show Ethel affection. Ethel squeezed it tightly.

"How long do you have to stay in here?" Ethel asked her sister as she stroked her hand with her thumb, trying to console her a little bit.

"About a week they told me, but that depends on what happens until then" Esmerelda told her sister what the nurses had told her.

"Oh...well that is okay, I will stay if they let me" Ethel told Esmerelda reminding the elder blonde why she loved the girl more than anything in the universe in that moment.

"Thanks Ethel" Esmerelda said as both girls fell silent, neither wanting to be the first one to mention what had happened to them.

"Are you okay Ethel?" Esmerelda asked her sister which broke Ethel's heart and made her slightly angry. Even after what had happened to her Esmerelda still was worried about her well-being.

"Yes….my magic came back….luckily I managed to transfer us away" Ethel told her sister knowing she probably doesn't remember. She was after all barely awake.

"You successfully used a transfer spell?" Esmerelda asked her sister shocked. That was advanced magic, it was true the basics were taught in school but it was extremely rare to do it successfully before college age. Ethel had done something many witches had never done before, even Esmerelda was nowhere near having the perfect transfer spell.

"Yes, but it is not a big deal" Ethel replied with a shrug. She didn't see it as a big deal as millions of witches and wizards all over the world could transfer, she was just another one of them million people who had done it successfully. It wasn't such a big achievement.

"Of course it is a big deal!" Esmerelda told her sister shaking her head at Ethel thinking it wasn't. She knew their parents wouldn't see it as a big deal but Esmerelda was not their parents.

"Not really, everyone knows how to transfer, I did it as I had no choice, no other way for us to escape, it is not a big deal" Ethel told Esmerelda sadly with a sigh.

"Ethie stop putting yourself down, it is fantastic, I am super proud of you for doing it successfully, it is a huge achievement, I don't know anyone our age that can do it, even if you had no choice it is still amazing what you did" Esmerelda told her sister who smiled at her happy she thought that. She squeezed her hand tighter.

Esmerelda smiled back at her sister but then hissed in pain as she moved to quickly and pain shot through her body, she hated being unable to move properly.

"Esmie stay still" Ethel told her sister as she helped her lie still again on the pillows and Esmerelda felt tears in her eyes. She was about to lose it.

* * *

"Esmie..." Ethel said seeing the look on her face and knowing she was about to cry. Ethel for once had to be the strong one and the brave one. She sat by Esmerelda and spoke to her softly.

"You can cry you know, I think after what happened you are entitled to cry" Ethel told her sister knowing Esmerelda always tried to cry in private but this time Ethel thought it was unhealthy for her to pretend she was just fine.

That did it then. Hearing Ethel talking to her gently made her lose her composure and she started to cry into her hands. Ethel gently put her arm around her cuddling her, giving her a chance to pull out of the embrace if she wanted to but she didn't, she leaned her head on Ethel and just sobbed.

Ethel was not the one who was very good at comforting but she knew what to do this time. She rubbed her back gently and said soothing words to her letting her know it was okay for her to be crying like this. Ethel was actually glad, sometimes her lack of crying worried her.

"Oh Esmie" Ethel said rubbing her back more allowing her to cry on her shoulder and not caring she was making her shoulder wet.

"What if I am pregnant...or have some disease? They haven't got the results back yet" Esmerelda replied through her sobs and Ethel knew she was scared of finding out there was something wrong but she tried to reassure her.

"Then we cope with it, I am sorry, I have being such a horrible person to you these last few years, I didn't mean it, I love you so much, that is going to change now, I am going to be a good sister from now on" Ethel told Esmerelda as she kissed her gently on the head. The way Esmerelda does to her when she is sad.

"You have always being a good sister" Esmerelda replied not thinking of her as bad even after everything she had done.

"No I haven't but that is going to change now, anything you need..." Ethel told her cuddling her more and she was just about to finish what she had been saying when she was taken of guard.

The curtains around Esmerelda's bed flew open and Ethel at first thought it was going to be a nurse coming to check on her but instead it was their parents.

"Mother, father" Ethel said politely. Ethel felt the grip around her hand tighten as Esmerelda squeezed her hand more as if their parents were putting her on edge and Esmerelda used their telepathy to talk so their parents couldn't hear their conversation.

"It is okay Esmie, I will look after you" she told her hoping it made her calmer. She could feel her sister shaking which only worried her so much more.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mr and Mrs Hallow

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Mr and Mrs Hallow**

Esmerelda did not want to talk to her parents in that moment so she lay back on the bed turning away from them trying to hide the look of pain that showed in her face as she moved. Ethel sighed and looked at her parents.

"Esmie what has happened to you? We rushed here from a meeting" Mrs Hallow said ignoring Ethel and going round to the other side of the bed to look at her eldest.

Esmerelda did not reply. She did not want to talk to her parents about this of all things.

"Esmie your mother asked you a question" Mr Hallow said raising his voice as he did not like her rudeness.

"She got raped…." Ethel cried out in response just wanting them to leave Esmerelda alone and stop going on about it.

"Raped? What is she talking about Esmie?" Mrs Hallow asked as if Ethel had just told her something in Japanese and she did not understand her.

"We got kidnapped by this wizard and….he attacked Esmie" Ethel went on crying as the memories flooded back to her.

"Is this true Esmie?" Mr Hallow asked her and the girl nodded. Ursula Hallow gasped and looked at her.

"Oh Esmie.." Mrs Hallow said sounding really upset. Esmerelda was shocked to hear her sound so upset.

"Wait a second, how did you get out of being attacked?" Mr Hallow looked over at the younger girl and glaring at her suspiciously.

Ethel opened her mouth to tell him but Esmerelda beat her to it before she could so much as think of her response.

"I took her place, I let him have me instead" the older blonde explained to her parents knowing there was no point trying to hide it, they would find out eventually anyway.

"Esmie...why would you do something so stupid?" Mrs Hallow asked her daughter not understanding at all.

Esmerelda looked over at Ethel wearing that sparkle of love she always got in her eyes when she was with Ethel or Sybil before looking back at her parents to reply.

"Ethel is my universe, I would never let anything happen to her if I can help it, I would have done the same for Sybil too" Esmerelda explained to her parents, knowing they still wouldn't understand because they did not love their children.

"But darling, how will we get you married of to Prince?" Mr Hallow asked as if that was something that was majorly important to worry about. Esmerelda pulled a face at the mention of the name Prince.

"Honestly father I would rather marry Agatha Cackle than Prince" Esmerelda said in all honestly. Agatha might be evil but Prince was out of this world, the biggest brat on the planet. Yes, if Esmerelda was about to be killed and had to choose to marry one of them she would pick Agatha every time even if she was the woman who took her powers and she was evil. Anyone is better than Prince.

"Esmie!" Mrs Hallow said and Esmie was not sure if she was being scolded for saying she would rather marry Agatha or she would rather marry a woman. She assumed it was a bit of both.

"Why do you keep doing this? First you give your powers away for no reason and now this, Our family name is ruined!" Mr Hallow said "Once it gets out you offered yourself to this guy well our family name will be shambles" Mr Hallow told his daughter. It did make it sound like Esmerelda had asked this guy to sleep with her and her parents stupid friends would not listen to reason.

Esmerelda liked to think she was someone who was calm but that statement made her blood boil. Did they really only care about the fact she could not make their family look good?

"I couldn't care less about the family name, Ethie just told you I was raped, actually I was raped twice! How can you not care about that?" Esmerelda asked her parents in amazement as to their lack of compassion about what had happened to her. Ethel cried gently as Esmie spoke.

Mrs Hallow looked at the younger girl who was cuddling her sister before she spoke, what she said shook both girls to the bone.

"Did you plan this?" Mrs Hallow asked Ethel giving her a disgusted look as she accused her of planning what had happened.

Ethel let's go of Esmie in shock and backed away from her mother slightly, trying to take in what her her mother had just said to her.

* * *

"What….?" Ethel asked in amazement.

"It was another scheme of yours wasn't it?" Mr Hallow asked joining in with his wife in blaming Ethel.

"You actually think I am sick enough to trick my sister into getting ….r...r...raped?" Ethel could hardly get her words out through her tears at what her parents had accused her of. Yes she knows she had messed up in the past, tricking Esmie into giving up her powers to Agatha and then tricking her into taking them back causing the school to become frozen but this was a million times worse than either of them things, Ethel did bad things but she was not some sicko who would trick her sister into getting raped and watching it happen to pretend she cared. Even Ethel knew there was a line.

"Why wouldn't you? You tricked her into losing her magic" Mrs Hallow replied as if it was on the same scale of things.

"They are not in the same league, don't accuse Ethel this is not her fault" Esmerelda told her parents. Esmerelda knew her sister had messed up in the past but would Ethel trick her into getting raped if she was forced to watch? No, and the look on her face at the time said it all she was traumatised by it, and would Ethel of helped Esmie to get medical help if she had caused it? No it made no sense. Esmerelda was gullible but she had never been more sure of anything in her life than the fact Ethel had nothing to do with this and it was just bad luck. Yes Ethel did do some really bad things but she was not evil, she would not get her sister raped, what would it achieve? And she was not Agatha who got some sort of sick justification out of other people's torment.

"It should be Ethel in this hospital not you, after everything she has done she should have been punished" Mr Hallow said and Ethel felt her heart in her chest crack in that moment as her father told her it should have been her. Ethel knew it should have been, she deserved it much more but hearing it from her parents broke her.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Esmerelda shouted to her parents. She hated them putting Ethel down but this time they had gone to far.

"What? We can't get you married of now" Mrs Hallow told her daughter in agreement with their father.

"Don't you DARE act like you care so much, if it had been you and I in that situation you would have transferred away and left me to be attacked so don't act like you are such a good person" Esmerelda told her parents as she wrapped her arms around Ethel who was bawling as any person would be after what her parents had just said to her.

"I don't bloody care about being married off, you make me feel sick and I hate you, don't ever talk about my sister that way again" Esmerelda shouted having had enough of their crap and she was not going to sit there and just deal with it any more.

"We are just trying to be realistic, you needed to stay pure as you are going to be the one who takes over and now you can't get married, no-one wants damaged goods" Mr Hallow told his daughter and Mrs Hallow gasped as she thought of something.

"Oh Esmie...what if you are pregnant?" Mrs Hallow said looking horrified at the very thought of teenage pregnancy occurring in the family.

Esmie knew it was a big possibility but she held Ethel rubbing her back before she replied.

"So what if I am? At least I know I would be a good mother and do a better job than you two ever could" Esmerelda told her parents, acting like she didn't care even if she was terrified at the very thought.

"You would not be allowed to keep the child Esmie" her father told her matter of factly.

"Oh just leave will you, I hate you both, you don't deserve to be parents, leave and don't come back, I don't want to see you" Esmerelda told her parents.

"No, we have not finished talking yet" Mr Hallow replied not preparing to leave until he had finished.

"Yes we have, GET OUT" Esmie shouted.

"Make us" Mrs Hallow said childishly.

Esmie knew it was bad of her to let her temper get to the point she used her powers for gain but she was done in that moment. She lifted her hand and shot sparks at them and both her and Ethel watched as their parents turned into snails before their eyes.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ethel's Confession

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Ethel's Confession**

Ethel sat by her sister on the bed and looked at her sadly, she was so upset after what their parents had said to her. She sat down as if the world was on her shoulders and looked at her sister.

"I am sorry Esmie for all the times I have being horrible to you, I just wanted a mother like everyone else….seems it will never happen now" Ethel said looking at her sister who turned her head away not able to meet her eye. She knew she was only her sister but she had always considered herself Ethel's and Sybil's mother, she loved them much more than was normal for a sister, she loved them like a mother, they were her universe just like most parents kids are to them.

Ethel feels bad she had not wanted to upset her but what had happened recently had made Ethel realise her big mistake. She always thought her mother had to be her biological mother, the woman gave birth to her after all but she was only starting to realise now that doesn't make her a mother, she has to earn that.

"I am such an idiot, how have I being so blind? My real mother has been under my nose my whole time and I didn't even bloody realise" Ethel said and Esmie turned to look at her daring to meet her gaze. Ethel took a deep breath, she was not good with words at all but this time, she just had to get this right.

"I never could wrap my head around it, how can someone be your sister and your mother at the same time? I always thought it had to be by blood, it has to be who had given birth to you but I was so wrong, anyone can have a child but that doesn't make them a mother, a mother is the person who loves you and cares for you more than anyone else in the world, who will stick by you even when they know you are wrong, who makes you feel warm and safe and will protect you from harm until their last breath, that is not our mother, she is cold and likes to play mind games, she cares more about her reputation that anything else, she has never acted like a mother towards me" Ethel told her sister as she looked at her gently, but she didn't look in her eyes, not yet, she knew if she did she would be reduced to a sobbing mess.

"I was so jealous of Mildred, this annoying girl who ruins everything has a mother that cares so much, why can I not have a mother like that too? I used to ask myself that question until I drove myself mad, it was the only thing I wanted and I didn't know how to deal with the hurt so I lashed out at people and the people closest to me got it worse" Ethel went on knowing she had to say this. She couldn't keep this inside anymore.

"Now I realise I was wrong, I did have that already I was just to stubborn to stop and look enough to see it, I am sorry Esmie I should have realised before that my real mother was the girl who is right in front of me, you are my real mother, you are the mother who has always been there for me" Ethel said as she held onto her sisters hands.

She could feel her sister tremblling and she knew what she was saying to her meant a lot to her and she looked up at Esmerelda finally allowing her blue eyes to meet Esmie's hazel ones, she had said what she needed to say so she could let herself go now.

"I know the truth now, you are my real mum" Ethel said and that was what did it for Esmerelda, her lip quivered and she threw her arms around Ethel allowing herself to cry on her.

"Thank you Ethie" Esmerelda said allowing her tears to flow.

"Aww Esmie, that is okay, I am sorry for the way I have acted all this time, I didn't mean it" Ethel told her sister hugging her back.

"I do love you you know, you just wouldn't listen" Esmerelda told her sister with a sigh.

"I know, I am sorry I will listen for now on, I promise" Ethel told her burrowing her face into her sisters chest, enjoying the feel of her close to her. One thing Ethel will never try to deny is the fact Esmerelda gives the best hugs in all the world.

Esmerelda kissed her on top of her head as she held her, still crying her heart out and Ethel stroked her back protectively wanting to look after her.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Ethel asked her sister cuddling her close and Esmie shook her head holding her Ethie before replying.

"No….I just need to hold you, I don't need anything else" Esmerelda replied and the younger girl smiled happily.

"Esmie, what are we going to do about...them?" Ethel asked talking about her parents but not wanting to spoil the good moment. Esmie sighed but knew her sister had a point.

"I will change them back in a few days, I think they need a taste of the real world they need to know what it is actually like to be afraid" Esmerelda replied with a sigh, wishing she did not have to help her parents but she knew people would notice if they disappeared.

"It is a shame that, I wish we could just forget about that" Ethel told her sister sadly. Honestly all her parents ended up doing is making her miserable and she hated it.

"Don't you worry Ethie, if they so much as say anything against you again I will turn them into snails again and this time I will not turn them back" Esmerelda told her sister seriously. She was not going to let her parents hurt her girl anymore.

Ethel smiled still keeping her head against her sisters chest, feeling so safe and comfortable for once in her life.

"I am glad you begged for me you know, I am glad I got to be your sister" Ethel told her sister and the elder blonde burst into tears again.

"Sorry" Ethel told her thinking that was enough for one day. Esmerelda would not have any tears left if she carried on like this.

* * *

The girls stayed like that for a while longer just hugging each other gently until a nurse came over to them full of smiles. She was much to cheery considering she was talking to a rape victim, Ethel thought.

"Hello, how is everything?" she asked them looking at Esmerelda.

"It is a little painful, but I am alright thank you" Esmerelda told the woman who smiled before she looked around confused.

"Wait a second, were your parents not here visiting?" the woman asked the two blondes as she was the one who had told them which room Esmie was in and she had not seen them leave. She did not see them anywhere.

"Oh yes, they had to go, urgent call, they didn't want to leave but they had no choice" Ethel lied quickly before Esmerelda could talk. She was the world's worst liar she would mess it up.

"Oh really...oh well I have the results of your tests" the woman said not sounding like she believed them but she went along with it.

"Oh..." Ethel said really worried. She gulped not wanting to hear what horrible disease that disgusting man had given her sister. Esmerelda grabbed the girls hand, feeling like she will be okay as she had Ethel with her.

"You are extremely lucky, all your tests came back negative" she told her with a smile.

"Really?" Esmerelda asked shocked to hear that. She had convinced herself she would have some horrible disease, considering what the rapist had being like.

"Yes really, the pregnancy test is negative too" the woman told her and Esmerelda could not believe her luck.

"But how….it happened twice" Ethel commented.

"Sometimes when someone is being raped their body can go into such shock it produces a protection that stops foreign bodies entering, that is what I suspect happened" the nurse explained. Esmerelda did not care why it did not happen, she was just so relived and hugged Ethel.

"So she is going to be okay?" Ethel asked looking at the nurse as she was hugged to death.

"Yes, there will be no long term effects physically, once you have recovered from the operation you can go home" the nurse smiled as she responded.

"I know I am lucky" Esmerelda said looking at Ethel and knowing she was so lucky to have the joy of having Ethel in her life.


	8. Chapter 8 - Telling Sybil

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Telling Sybil**

Esmerelda and Ethel were looking forward to a few days without their parents nagging them, but then they remembered Sybil. They couldn't just leave Sybil home alone for all that time so Ethel went home to get her, when she arrived home Sybil was already back home and crying on her bed.

"I thought everyone had left me" Sybil said as she turned her head to look at who was in her doorway. She cried more into her pillow as she did so.

"Of course not Sybil. Esmie and I would neve leave you, we love you" Ethel told her sister with a smile and Sybil looked at her confused.

"Are you feeling okay Ethel? It is not like you to be so well...nice" Sybil said confused as to what her sister wanted.

Ethel was trying to be brave in front of Sybil, she didn't want Sybil to know what had happened to their sister but she was finding it hard, and she figured she would know sooner or later as after all her sister was lying in a hospital. They had to tell her something.

"I have learned the hard way Sybil that I should be a better person" Ethel explained with a sigh.

"The hard way?" Sybil asked "Where is Esmie?" Sybil asked looking for her elder sister. Ethel sighed but told Sybil the truth.

"She is going to have to stay in hospital for a while" Ethel told her sadly, wishing she could tell Sybil this was not true and it was a mistake.

"Hospital!?" "Why?" Sybil asked not understanding. She had not heard of what had happened and Ethel bit her lip trying to decide how much to tell her.

"Esmie and I went out together and we got kidnapped" Ethel told her sister. For once the normally calm little girl became angry at her sister.

"That is not funny! Why would you joke about something like that?" the girl asked glaring at her sister.

"It is not a joke, we got kidnapped, we only just managed to get away!" Ethel told her sister.

"Wait...it is true?" Sybil said coming to the realisation that it was.

"Yes it bloody well is" Ethel told her sister angry herself she was being accused of making things up. She knew it was hard to believe and Sybil didn't really mean anything bad but right now she was sensitive.

"Wait...Esmie is in hospital, what happened, did she get injured?" Sybil asked her sister innocently.

Ethel closed her eyes knowing sooner or later it will come out, after all Esmerelda would never be the same every again after what had happened. Ethel walked over to Sybil and sat next to her with a sigh.

* * *

"Sybil….Esmie was hurt you are correct" Ethel told her knowing as the older sister she had to be the one to calm Sybil down and she would not expect Esmerelda to tell Sybil.

"How badly?" Sybil asked her eyes already glistening with tears as she is told her precious Esmerelda is injured.

Ethel knew for a fact Sybil did not know much about sex. She knew the basics, people did it to have a baby and that is how families have children but Ethel was not even sure her sister knew what the word rape meant.

"Sybil, in school last year you learned about sex didn't you?" Ethel asked her. Sybil flushed red at the mention of that word and nodded slowly to herself.

"Yes, I know already it is how babies are made" Sybil replied looking at Ethel not understanding where she was going with this.

Ethel grabbed a hold of the small girls hands and looked at her gently, knowing she was about to break her heart into pieces and destroy her innocent mind. Sybil was still young she was not aware of what some people could do to hurt others.

"Well you know how it occurs between a man and a woman yes?" Ethel said feeling awkward but she had to make sure Sybil understood exactly what had happened. Sybil nodded.

"Well some people have sex for pleasure, not just for making children" Ethel explained knowing at Cackles they were taught that parents hated it but did it to have children and never did it again which was stupid and untrue. That was one to put them off sex for life.

"Really?" Sybil asked looking confused at that. She had not been aware of that.

"Yes, I think they don't tell us that in school to put us of but it happens, now normally it happens between couples" Ethel went on explaining more to Sybil.

"But it doesn't have to happen between them?" Sybil asked looking at Ethel.

Ethel sighed. All she was doing was confusing her poor sister more. It was time to tell her the truth now and stop messing around.

"Sybil sometimes someone can be forced into having sex when they don't want to do it, sometimes someone can make them do it against their will, this is called rape" Ethel told her sister as she stroked her blonde locks, preparing herself for Sybil's reaction. Sybil didn't reply to that.

"That is what happened to Esmerelda, the person who kidnapped us was a man, he made Esmerelda do it, it is a very bad thing" Ethel explained not expecting Sybil to be to upset, she knew she didn't really understand.

"Esmerelda saved me, she stopped him by letting him do it to her, now she is in the hospital as she has to recover" Ethel told Sybil who just looked at her confused.

"Do you have any books?" Sybil suddenly asked her sister.

"Books? About what I told you?" Ethel asked her and Sybil nodded. She wanted to understand she really did, she just didn't no matter how hard she tried and she knew Ethel got most of her information from books.

Ethel nodded and left her bedroom going to her own and looking through the bookshelf for a certain book, it is the book that had told her everything about sex that she would ever need to know. Without this book she would doubt she would even known what had happened to Esmerelda. Ethel took it and handed it to Sybil, knowing she was old enough now to know the graphic truth.

* * *

"Read it, I will give you some time" Ethel told her as she left her alone and went to sit in her room, she was not able to stay there when she knew how hurt Sybil would be when she realised the truth. Sybil had to discover this by herself.

Ethel sat in her bedroom stroking Nightstar on the head for about an hour when she suddenly heard a sound like crying. Sybil had clearly figured out the details of what had happened to Esmerelda. Ethel jumped up rushing into her bedroom. The book had fallen out of Sybil's hands and she was sitting on he bed with her head in her hands crying. Ethel walked over to her and felt the girl jump when she put her arm around her. When she saw it was only Ethel she cried more and leaned her head on Ethel's shoulder.

"I know it is horrible Sybil" Ethel told her gently stroking her hair.

"Esmie must have suffered and being scared" Sybil replied traumatised by what she had read but Ethel knew she was right in what she had done. She couldn't lie to Sybil.

"She did suffer and she was scared, that is why we need to give her loads of love yes?" Ethel commented knowing Ethel needed her sisters more than ever.

"But she is never going to be okay again is she? Because she will have to live with the memories of it" Sybil said smartly and Ethel only wished she was wrong.

"It will be hard for her of course, she will probably never quite be the same again, but she will be okay, she has us to look after her" Ethel told her sister gently.

"What if she is ill or having a baby or something, your book says she could have a disease" Sybil stated as she cried more.

"She isn't she had tests and they are negative, she is lucky in that aspect but we still need to give her time to heal" Ethel told her.

"Can we go visit her?" the younger girl asked and her sister nodded in agreement.

"Of course we can, she will like that, come on" Ethel said leading her sister out of the room so they could go to the hospital and visit their sister.


	9. Chapter 9 - Protecting Esmie

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **Protecting Esmie**

Esmerelda had fallen asleep as Ethel had gone home to check on Sybil but she woke up as they walked through the door and was glad to see Sybil was with Ethel. She instantly felt better now her two most favourite people in the world had come to see her.

"Ethie, Sybie" Esmie smiled before gently moving herself so she was sitting up against the pillows, doing a very good job of hiding her pain. Sybil took one look at her sister and burst into tears.

"Ethel told me what happened" she said throwing her arms around her sister's middle and sobbing on her.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was fair to hide it from her" Ethel admitted and Esmie nodded in agreement hugging Sybil gently.

"I am okay Sybil, the doctors and nurses are helping me get better, I just need time to recover" Esmie told her sister trying to remain brave, she couldn't break down in front of Sybil.

"But….are you not scared?" Sybil spoke into her chest feeling safe wrapped in her arms.

"I am scared yes but I will be okay, I have you and Ethie don't I?" Esmerelda replied beaming at her sisters lovingly.

"Where are mum and dad?" the blonde asked looking around expecting to see them. Ethel sighed and went to the window knowing they had to change them back, Esmie could end up in trouble. Ethel told her sisters she would be back and went outside looking for the snails. The problem was finding out which ones were her parents which was not actually as heard as it sounded. Even as snails her parents seemed to be slithering along the floor angrily and Ethel took them into the hospital.

"You have to change them back Esmie" Ethel said with the snails in her hands.

"Ethie..." Esmerelda complained enjoying the peace and quiet from her parents.

"I don't want you to get into trouble, please before someone realises they are missing" Ethel said. Esmie sighed and flicked her fingers and a second later their parents were back in all their glory. They both glared at the eldest angrily.

"How dare you!" Mrs Hallow said her eyes blazing with anger over what her daughter had done to her.

"You deserved it" Esmerelda replied crossing her arms and looking away.

Mr Hallow stepped forward in that moment and grabbed the girl's arm shouting at her, furious about what she had done to them.

"I will not have this behaviour in my house" he yelled at her not seeming to see his daughter's reaction.

The second he touched her Esmie flinched and she feelt scared of what he was going to do to her. She knew her father wouldn't go that far (mainly because Esmerelda would tell her sisters and then they would make her tell someone and they would get arrested) but she was still scared. She tried to stop it but her memories of her attack came back to her.

The way she could feel the attacker's warm breath on her neck and how it stunk of alcohol making her want to gag, how he had roamed his hands over her like she was some new piece of furniture he had just gotten and was touching it to make sure it was dust free. The pain she felt as he moved inside her, his breath getting excited as he panted like a dog as he abused her without a care for how she felt about it. Though her parents had wanted her to marry Prince, she doubted her experience with him would have been any better. He was after all disgusting.

"Please get off me" Esmie squeaked out as tears flowed down her face. Her father shook his head gripping her tighter and Ethel shot a spell at him making him let go. Ethel ran to her sister feeling her shake as she wrapped her arms around her.

"She was raped remember, she is scared don't do that!" Ethel told him, trying to stop her sister shaking from fear by hugging her tighter.

Ethel just wanted to cry at that moment as she felt her usually strong sister being a fearful mess in her arms. She knew her sister had not been with anyone before. She could read Esmie like a book, she couldn't lie to safe her life, she would have blurted it out to her before to long and they were telepathic, Ethel would of being able to read her mind. A lot of people did not know that Esmerelda was just as insecure as her sisters when it came to looks. She was not one of them people who could date someone for a few days and then jump into bed with him. She was so insecure it would take her ages to let him see her naked, she had no body confidence in that aspect. Esmerelda was beautiful and amazing, Ethel knew it wasn't fair. She should have had someone gentle and caring, who would make her feel special because she always said she wasn't when she was.

The problem was Esmerelda's fear of men was going to cause issues. Mr Rowan-Webb was a male teacher and if the Great Wizard was visiting Esmie would become upset, and what about parents evenings when fathers came to see their daughters?. She wouldn't cope and Ethel had no idea how she was going to be able to return to school. Her sister had finally entered breaking point. She was strong during her ordeal where she had no powers and she never let tears fall at Cackles because of it, but this was different.

"She is my daughter" Mr Hallow replied as if that was more important than how she felt.

"And she is traumatised, just go or I will go get the nurse" Ethel told him knowing all he was doing was upsetting her sister by being there.

"I expect you two home" Mr Hallow told his younger two before vanishing with his wife. When they had gone, Sybil climbed on the bed the other side of Esmerelda to try and comfort her too.

"It is okay Esmie, we will protect you" Sybil told her and Esmie was starting to calm and stroked her blonde hair gently to thank her.

* * *

Ethel went to the nurses and begged them to let her stay over with Esmeralda and if possible Sybil, she couldn't leave her sister alone at night like this. It would be when she was most scared and the women said yes but they couldn't provide them a bed. Ethel was surprised they agreed, maybe they could see how much Esmie needed them.

That is how Ethel and Sybil ended up sleeping on the floor with blankets and cushions provided for them to protect Esmerelda and make sure she is okay. Ethel was wide awake and could hear Sybil's soft snoring as she slept soundly. Ethel stood up and walked to Esmie.

"Are you awake?" she asked her knowing even though she had her eyes closed she was probably pretending. Hearing her sister's voice Esmie opened her eyes and looked at Ethel.

"I can't sleep either" Ethel told her climbing on the bed and sitting next to her sister grateful they were both skinny and could easily fit comfortably side by side.

"Is Sybie okay?" Esmie asked worried about her little sister.

"She is asleep, best not wake her" Ethel told Esmerelda not thinking there was a need too.

"Strange isn't it? You used to sneak to my room at night whenever you had a nightmare, now you are the one looking after me" Esmerelda replied with a sigh, not wanting to be the one who needs looking after.

"You used to let me cuddle up to you, and hold me all night and my nightmares would go away, I miss cuddling you like that, I loved it secretly" Ethel told her sister and Esmie nodded knowingly.

"I know you did, I loved it as well, and it proves I do love you, I had to deal with your bad snoring" Esmerelda replied with a smirk.

"I do NOT snore" Ethel said insulted her sister would say that.

"You do, but I didn't mind" Esmerelda replied wrapping her arms around Ethel and holding her.

"Maybe you won't have a nightmare this time" Ethel told her and the older girl smiled holding her sister. It was late and neither girl said much more as they drifted off wrapped up in each other's arms. They slept for about an hour when Esmie started to scream. She was being attacked the man was on her. She could feel him touching her. Ethel shot awake and saw her sister's obvious distress.

"Esmie wake up, Esmie!" Ethel shouted seeing her frailing around. The elder shot awake, drenched in sweat and looked around the hospital and at Ethel.

"Esmie are you okay?" Sybil asked appearing next to her sister and biting her lip worried for her.

"She had a nightmare, it is okay Esmie you are safe now, it was just a nightmare, he can't hurt you anymore" Ethel told her as her sister sobbed from fear, not knowing when her fear was going to end. Sybil climbed the other side of her and her younger sisters held their elder sister as she calmed down and fell back asleep, she still had tear marks on her face as she fell asleep but at least she was safe with her sisters.


	10. Chapter 10 - Recovering

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, hope you liked this story. Look out for a new one soon.

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **Recovering**

It was two months since Esmerelda was attacked and she was now back at home after she had recovered from her operation. Currently the girl was sat on her window ledge looking out at the world as she stroked her cat on the head gently.

Her parents had not been happy with her since she had turned them into snails. They had gone on and on about how she should not use magic like that and they were ashamed with her. Esmerelda though didn't care though. She was past caring about them anymore after they had told Ethel she should have been raped instead of her.

Esmerelda was physically healed now and because of this she would be starting school in a few days when the new term starts like everyone else though she was still struggling mentally. She had nightmares all the time and could not sleep properly anymore. She knew returning to school was going to be difficult, especially when everyone found out what had happened to her but she couldn't stay off forever, the busy school life might help her. She stood up and walked over to her bed to carry on with her packing when someone knocked.

"Who is it?" Esmerelda asked not wanting her father or one of the male servants in her room.

"Just me" Ethel replied and Esmerelda relaxed as she realised it was only her beloved sister.

* * *

"Come in" Esmerelda said and Ethel walked in closing the door behind her before turning to her sister and smiling weakly knowing she was still suffering, and honestly Ethel was too, she could not get the visions out of her mind of what her sister had done for her or of the evil man raping her.

"Have the police called or something?" Esmerelda asked. She had spoken to them about the attack but so far there was no luck. Ethel shook her head and sat on the bed next to her sister's suitcase.

"I got you something" Ethel explained as she sat down. Esmerelda was curious and sat next to her sister wondering what she could have gotten her.

"What is it?" Esmerelda asked. Ethel had been true to her word and was still being nice to her sister now she had learned a harsh lesson. Ethel flicked her fingers and something appeared in her hand.

Esmerelda could not tell what it was. It looked like some sort of colourful string and before she had time to ask Ethel opened her hand to reveal a colourful bracelet.

"I made it myself" Ethel told her sister proudly who took it and smiled at it, thinking the gesture was so sweet.

"Aww thank you Ethie" Esmerelda told her happily.

Esmerelda put the bracelet on and then felt a funny feeling in her wrist. It was tingling as if she had pins and needles in her wrist and she looked at Ethel confused.

"Ahh...what is happening?" Esmerelda asked scared.

"It is not just a normal bracelet, it has a special feature" Ethel told her sister with a smile. It is full of protective charms, if anyone touches you they will get an electric shock and you will produce a sort of shield, I know it is not practical for everyday use but I was reading something and apparently they used to wear these to stop nightmares. The protective charms are meant to alert your brain that it is not real and even in some cases it might stop them, they have been effective of course, I have one too, they seem to help quite a bit with the nightmares and nothing else has worked" Ethel explained to her sister why she had gotten her the gift she did.

Esmerelda trusted Ethel now but she was not sure she believed the benefits of this so called bracelet, she had tried loads of different tactics to help her sleep and none of them had worked, she still woke up in a cold sweat, but she would try it because Ethel had gone to so much trouble to research it and make it for her.

"Thanks Ethie" Esmerelda told her as she hugged her tightly.

"Do you think Sybil needs one?" Ethel asked her sister as she leaned into her chest.

"She wasn't there, I don't think her nightmares are that bad" Esmerelda explained to Ethel "If we feel the need for her to have one we can make her one though" Esmerelda told her sister as she leaned her chin on top of her head, hugging her gently.

Esmerelda could feel Ethel shaking as Esmerelda hinted to being there and she knew her sister was suffering. Some people might say Ethel had no right to act so upset, she wasn't the victim. but she had had to watch the whole thing, of course she was upset.

"I don't know how I am going to sleep at Cackles" Ethel admitted. She had been sharing with Esmerelda the last month, both thinking it helped their nightmares some but in Cackles they had to have their own room, the bracelets would help but it was falling asleep in the first place.

* * *

"We will both learn to cope with it, we have no choice Ethie" Esmerelda told her sister and for the first time since the attack Ethel burst into tears.

"Ethie shh it's okay" Esmerelda said rubbing her back.

Ethel took a breath trying to stop her sobbing. It wasn't fair to be crying like this because Esmerelda was the one who had being raped by a stranger but she just couldn't help it, seeing her sister being raped had destroyed her.

"I am sorry….just every time I close my eyes...I see it" Ethel said very sadly. "I see him hurting you and I can't do anything to stop it" Ethel admitted to her sister as she sobbed.

"Oh Ethie" Esmerelda said knowing it must be awful for her.

"It is my fault, I jinked our family" Ethel cried more and Esmerelda was in a way happy. She thought Ethel breaking down was long overdue.

"I am sorry you had to see it, I wish you had being asleep so you missed it" Esmerelda told her trying to imagine for herself what it would be like for someone to be raped in front of her, she couldn't imagine it. "Don't you dare! It is not your fault at all Ethel, it was that evil man's fault" Esmerelda replied not wanting Ethel blaming herself over this.

"But Esmie..." Ethel said crying more

"But nothing! You saved me, that guy would not have stopped until I was dead and then he would have hurt you too, your quick thinking saved us both" Esmerelda told her sister as she cuddled her.

"I am sorry" Ethel said not knowing why she was saying sorry to Esmie when she had done nothing this time. For her pain and suffering maybe?

"It is not your fault Ethie and I know it is horrible, both of us will take years to get over it but we will be alright, we have each other and Sybil don't we?" Esmerelda went on.

Ethel nodded in agreement knowing if they were together somehow they would get through it.

"Yes Esmie, if we stick together we will be just fine" Ethel replied cuddling her sister closely.


End file.
